Give Back The Day
by Fox of Black Shadows
Summary: He's give a chance to live the day again and try to undo what's been done but can he do it and keep what he sought intact?
1. Chapter 1

Give Back The Day

Sasuke saw a woman standing casually against the bridge watching him. There was something off about her. Her aura was powerful yet not all of it seemed there. For a moment it seemed like he saw wings on her back but he shook it off as his imagination.

"Hello Sasuke," she said softly.

"Do I know you?"

"No, exactly, but I know you."

Sasuke snorted before turning away from the bridge to head for the cherry blossom grove for some training.

"I wouldn't suggest training there Sasuke."

"Why's that?" he asked as he stopped.

"Let's just say someone bought your life with their own."

Sasuke was clearly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"It won't be to long now when you'll face Itachi and you'll loose."

"I won't loose."

"Are you so sure little one?" she asked softly. "Its precious to give up ones own life for someone else."

Sasuke would never admit to fear even to himself.

"Come on kid follow me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"At this point in life you don't have much choice."

The woman pushed off the railing and moved forward towards the grove. Sasuke saw Sakura sitting in one of the trees watching the star light. The petals danced around her as if she was made of the said petals. The wind tossed her hair softly back and forth.

"Why have you shown me this?" he asked.

"You take so much for granted Uchiha Sasuke that you don't see what's happening."

"I don't see anything."

"Then you're blind. Go home then Uchiha and forget that you know anything, and remember she's one of the few that can look you in the eye when their red."

Sasuke looked at Sakura once more before turning to walk away.

"You'll regret this for the rest of your life Sasuke."

Sasuke heard her and a whoosh of air shooting past him. Whipping around the woman was gone. A swirl of cherry blossoms whirled around him. Turning back to look for Sakura she was still leaning against the trunk of the tree. Something was off her chakara signature wasn't registering with his senses. No matter how good her abilities to hide it she never did from him. Unless she was trying to hide her tears from him and that never worked.

"Sakura?" he called up feeling stupid.

He stood underneath the tree looking up. She hadn't moved an inch. Something wet dropped down on his arm. Then a few more drops. He figured it was tears until the scent of copper filled the air. Leaping up on the same branch as her he took the girl in his arms. Her shirt that was white he remembered before was red and getting darker.

"Sakura?"

He felt her pulse and there wasn't the steady beating of her heart. Picking her up he noticed that her throat had been slit. In her hands was a familiar head band. It was a leaf band but with a line going through the leaf. Bowing his head he knew what had happened. It was Itachi's way of getting to him through her. Pain like he had never felt before washed over him as he stood with the girl in his arms. With slow care he returned to the village to give Tsunade the bad news. The next day they buried her. Sasuke hid in the shadows watching.

A familiar figure stood among the crowd. No one seemed to notice her as she moved among. The woman looked up strait at him. She shook her head in sadness. Sasuke waited for everyone to leave before approaching the woman. The woman's eyes were filled with sadness. The woman placed a blood red rose on the grave. Then the flutter of feathers made him start. Black feathered wings were mantled over the grave.

"What are you?"

The woman sighed as she rose and vanished.

"It's your choice Sasuke. It always was and always will be. I will give you back the day and use what you know to do right even if it means that you'll have to deal with her for the rest of your life. Make the right one."

Sasuke stood there wondering what the new day would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Give Back the Day

'blah…' fallens' voice

'_Blah…' subconscious_

'_**Blah…' conscious**_

Part 2: Dreams? Or Reality?

Sasuke woke feeling odd. A headache pounded behind his eyes. Getting up slowly as to not to jar his head to bad he went to take care of the headache. Truthfully he didn't know whether or not that had been a dream or not. Considering he just had gotten out of bed then he rationalized that it was a dream.

'Don't be so sure,' a soft voice whispered in his ear. 'It's your choice Sasuke make the right one, or you'll regret it.'

Shaking it off as his imagination Sasuke got ready for the day. A loud annoying voice yelled from his door while pounding on it.

"Teme come on you said you'd train with me today."

His brows furrowed considering that is exactly what happened in his dream. Snorting darkly he went out with his companion much to his annoyance. The one difference from what happened last night was Sakura wasn't with the fact Sakura wasn't with Naruto.

"Where's Sakura?"

"She wasn't feeling well, why?"

"I just… Never mind."

"What is it?"

"Nothing dobe," he growled darkly. "You wanted to train now let's get to it."

The two boys went to the cherry grove and trained. He came upon the tree Sakura died in last night and she wasn't there much to his relief. If the dream was real then he had till sunset to fix what ever happened.

Shaking his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head he moved on waiting for Naruto to attack. If that vision was real he'd be less one fan girl. His inner self was having a big problem with that. A big argument ensued between the conscious and sub conscious.

'_If you didn't give a crap about her then what was the point of all those times protecting her?' he subconscious asked._

'_**Because she was a team member and that's the end of it.'**_

'_You know it's not healthy to lie to yourself.'_

'_**I shouldn't even be having this conversation.'**_

'_You shouldn't but you are. She's what clams you down in rages. That should tell you something.'_

'_**I told you enough!'**_

'_Fine but when she dies again and that angel damned you to hell…'_

'**_I'm already damned. So therefore it wouldn't be a big change.'_**

'_She's your salvation.'_

Sasuke sighed heavily before looking down at his hand envisioning the blood he had shed so many times. She never gave up on him and that's what struck him the most even though he should have shunned her a long time ago.

"Teme are you all right?" Naruto asked as he landed beside him in the tree he was sitting in. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine dobe."

"You might want to go see Sakura."

Sasuke's brown furrowed as he looked at his companion. The boy's eyes weren't the same blue they were darker and had shards of purple in them. "See her before its too late."

Naruto shook his head and his eyes were the normal color again. He scratched his head in confusion.

"That's enough for today dobe," Sasuke said distractedly.

"Okay if you're sure."

The blonde bounded off towards town without a doubt to the Ramen stand to eat. Clenching his hand into a fist he went towards where he knew the girl lived.

"_Prove to them what a cold hearted bastard you are," _a sinister voice whispered to him.

Sasuke was getting irritated by all these voices in his head mocking him. He leapt up to the tree that stood outside her bedroom window. Sakura was laying there sleeping peacefully. Slipping in without her knowing he crouched on the window seal. He heard her whimpering softly. Her headband lay on the floor. There were blood splatters across it; which confused him to no end. He crept towards it and picked it up. Then moving towards the girl he saw that her covers were stained with blood. His breath caught as he moved the blankets aside. The wound was bandaged but blood was seeping through.

"Sasuke?" she breathed softly.

He looked at her and her eyes were still closed. Moving forward to stand near her head he brushed her bangs away from her face. He touched her and a blinding headache hit him making him crash to his knees.

_Flashback_

'_Sasuke!' Sakura yelled._

_But it was to late Itachi had him suspended by his throat against a tree. His vision went black. When he woke Sakura was leaning over him looking worried._

"_Sasuke are you all right?"_

"_Sakura," he breathed out as he reached for her._

_Dark spots were dancing across his vision. Before his vision faded he saw a small blotch of blood forming on the front of her shirt._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke came out of the flashback with a heavy thud. He was sitting on his rear end breathing heavily. Looking around he tried to remember where he was at that moment. Sakura still lay there. Shaking the memory off, he got up and picked the unconscious girl up. With care he didn't know he had he rushed her to the hospital hoping they could save her.


	3. Chapter 3

Give Back the Day

Chapter 3: You Don't Know the Mean of It

Sasuke sat in the waiting room wondering over a great deal of things. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes were closed. Naruto was informed and so the blonde sat across the way in a chair with his head bend and resting on his folded hands. His elbows rested on his knees. He had a feeling that angel or what ever that woman was had informed him secretly that she had been hurt. That woman was becoming troublesome to his health. Looking up he noticed Naruto was looking at him. His eyes were constantly flashing back and forth from when he was possessed by the fallen and their normal color.

"What dobe?" he snarled.

"You're so stupid," his voice was a bit softer and the eyes told him he was possessed. "You think that you don't need anyone much less her."

"Why are you even bothering to possess him since he has Kyuubi?"

"It's for a common good, and the kitsune youkai agrees with me on the subject matter. His vessel cares about her and therefore I find it easier to possess him, and he's willing if it means saving Sakura."

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't care or so he told himself. "If you didn't care then why even bring her here? She would've died without you, leaving you to free to wander you're avenging path alone. Such a fool little man."

The blonde got up and stretched fully. The bones in his shoulder cracked and he sighed softly.

"She's right Teme," Naruto breathed. "You are a fool."

"You know about what she's done?"

"Yes," he said softly while looking up towards the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "She gave you back this day to undo what's been done."

"If you know so much, then you save her," Sasuke snapped.

"It's forbidden for me to do so. The mess began with you so therefore it has to end with you which ever way you choose for it to end."

Naruto sighed heavily before leaving the hospital hoping his companion would make the right choice in the end. Sakura was the only one that would truly be able to stand beside him when the time came. This fallen had more in store for Sasuke than he even knew.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kyouran," he breathed softly.

Sakura woke sometime later. She had heard their whispering and knew that her time was drawing near. Itachi was calling her out. Looking towards the ceiling she sighed deeply before getting up. Her body had healed quickly enough with the help of the fallen. Getting up she saw a pair of street clothes sitting on a stood beside the bed. She winced slightly as she moved. Though she was healed there was some pain, especially around her ribs. With care as not to jar her bruised ribs she pulled on a loose blue shirt that was warm and smell like something familiar that she couldn't place, and a pair of blue jeans. Her headband was wrapped around her wrist instead of her hair like normal. Slipping on her shoes she moved to her window and opened it. Getting up on the window seal she leapt out into a tree that stood near her window. Her balance was thrown for a moment, but she regained it quickly. With care she leapt down from branch to branch until she landed with a soft thud on the ground. Standing there she let the wind whip through her hair. With her head band was wrapped around her wrist to let her hair flow freely.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," she breathed to the wind.

Turning she pushed her chakara into her legs and headed off to the cherry grove where she knew Itachi was waiting for her. When she got there the man stood in all of his dark glory under the pale pink of the cherry blossoms. She walked closer to him not fearing the man in the least.

"So you've finally come for him?" she said softly.

The man looked at her and his brow furrowed slightly. He surveyed her for a moment. The shirt seemed familiar to him. Moving forward he stood in her face.

"You're here for his life are you not?" he said as he stared deep into her soul with his Sharingan activated.

"Yes, I am."

"What is it that you think you can do exactly to make me forsake this…" he said softly. "Need to have our clan's line die?"

"If you want your clan's death so bad then why don't you end your life?" she shot back tiredly.

Her body was weakening fast. "So you don't know whether or not Sasuke lived?"

"That would ruin the fun little girl."

He walked around her. Then he smirked darkly at her once he stood in front of her.

"So you really think you're worthy to be the wife of an Uchiha?"

"No one is really. Sasuke has no intention of taking one I'd imagine."

"Then why wear our emblem?"

She sighed and now knew why the shirt smelled familiar. Sakura just stared into the older brother's red eyes without fear no matter what. The knowledge of what he could do to her didn't faze her in the least. There was nothing he could do that could make her feel any lower than she already did.

"I was given these clothes so I don't have a clue as to why I wear this emblem. If you have a problem with it I'll take it off."

He saw her bravado and smirked darkly.

"He broke you nicely though you still have spirit."

"Knowing what I know it makes no ounce of difference."

"And what's that?"

"That no matter how hard I try Sasuke won't love me."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"He won't love me because he's so focused on beating you."

She laughed softly to herself. It was just a small breath out of the nose and a shake of the head. "Always the avenger he will be."

"Are you ready to die for him now?"

"I know even if I do die here for him that it won't make a difference. He'll still seek you and you him to destroy each other."

"You're smart little one."

"Stuff like that is a dark cycle that you two can't get over yourselves enough to end."

His eyes flashed darkly and the black marks in his eyes began to spin faster. She didn't blink or flinch knowing she hit a small nerve though he was trying to fight the anger for her down. As soon as it started it stopped know she hit a nerve and that he controlled himself well enough. He stepped up till his nose was almost touching hers. She stared into his eyes without flinching or blinking.

With a swift movement her throat was cut. She stood there smiling weakly. Before she fell sideways she whispered;

"Sasuke."

Darkness swamped her vision.

Sad eyes watched from the shadows as Itachi left Sakura to bleed to death on the ground. Her wings were mantled and her head bowed. Moving forward she picked the girl up. Her body was growing cold rapidly. Then two chakara signatures registered to her senses. Two men burst in the clearing. One was clearly Sasuke and the other Naruto. The blonde had his head bowed and tears leaked from his eyes.

"I gave you back the day," the angel sighed.

Sasuke was glued to the forest floor. He couldn't move even if he wanted to. Sakura had died again at his brother's hands. He noticed Sakura was wearing one of his shirts. The white part of the fan was stained with blood. The woman walked past him carrying the dead girl.

"I gave it back and you were too stupid to take what was given to you freely."

The woman continued into the village to present the dead girl to the hospital so they could inform the right people.

Sasuke and Naruto still stood stock still in the clearing staring at the blood pool on the ground. Sasuke was wondering why Naruto wasn't attacking him for the girl's death.

"Wouldn't it hurt more if I didn't?" Naruto said as if reading his thoughts.

The blonde turned away and headed back to the village to mourn with the rest of those that cared for Sakura. Sasuke felt his strength drain and he sank to his knees.

'My faith in you has been tested and tried… You failed Sasuke.'

The Uchiha knelt there not knowing what exactly was happening to him. His anger had drained from his body leaving him cold. He felt something splash on his hand. Looking down he looked at what he thought was a rain drop but reaching up he touched his face and realized that it was his tears that he shed now. Looking towards the sky he felt the first few drops of the beginning storm. He'd never let anyone know that he mourned for her as well. The rain came down drenching the man as he cried his heart out. No one would have known any different. He howled his sadness to the passing storm. Once the rain lessened he got up and walked back to the village knowing most people would blame him for her death. He guessed he deserved it. When he got there no one even looked at him, but when his friends came up some patted him on the back or gave him sad smiles. Sasuke turned away from those friendly gestures and headed towards his home, but before he reached the home he felt a brief touch on his shoulder causing him to whip around. No one was there. But there was something large and white standing in the shadows. Most of the white object was cloaked in shadows but it looked like a wolf that carried the village's band around its neck before turning and taking off. He went inside and changed his clothes after a hot bath. He felt as if he was being watched shaking his head at the feeling he went back into his room and sat down leaning against the wall with the picture of team 7 in his hand. Sighing he closed his eyes. If he had been conscious he would have seen the picture fall and the glass crack right across Sakura's form.

THE END


End file.
